This invention relates to cable stripping tools, and more particularly, to tools for stripping insulation from electrical conductors.
In the prior art, various devices for stripping insulation from electrical cable have been successfully designed (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,001 to Bilbrey, et al, assigned to the assignee of this invention). In the case of such U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,001, the angular disposition of the blade of the tool relative to the cable may be selectively varied so that such blade will cut a track through the insulation without the application of any axial pressure on either the tool or the cable. Through the choosing of such angular disposition of the blade, the axial thickness of insulation which is cut from a cable at each turn of the tool is determined.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 550,414 (assigned to the assignee of this invention) discloses a tool wherein an angled blade moves the tool and cable axially upon relative rotation of the tool and cable, with the extent of movement for a turn of the tool and cable relatively limited by placement of a bar in contact with the to-be-cut insulation of the cable.
While such structures have proven effective in operation, it should be understood that an increase in the effectiveness of determining the axial thickness of insulation to be cut for each turn of the tool and cable relatively is always desirable.